I could be the one
by Azurean
Summary: Ogasawara Sachiko loves Fukuzawa Yumi and turns out that (Yumi) loves her back but then she left, and turns out that Todou Shimako is in love with Yumi too and since Sachiko isn't around, Yumi's feelings started to waver. Who will win Yumi's heart? will it be Sachiko or Shimako?
1. Chapter one

A/N: Hmmm... So, this is the story you've been all waiting for 'the Shimako and Yumi's story'. Hehe

Well, first of all I would like to thank all the people who reviewed "She's in love, eh!" because of you guys. I decided to write a story about them and I do hope that all of you would like it.

Before you continue on reading this story, I'd like to apologize to Shimako/ Noriko and Shimako/ Sei fan because I'm pairing Shimako up to Yumi but I'm not going to apologize to the fans of Sachiko/ Yumi pair. Why? Just wait and see as the story progress and I ask all of you not to hate me for hurting and making some of the heroines vulnerable. ^_^

To the real owner of Marimite, I'm sorry for I am just a fan who loves to write stories for this anime. ^_^

_I know that some of the readers here were unsatisfied on the way an author writes their stories and my apologies to that and if ever. I didn't qualify to your satisfaction. Well, I'm sorry. I'm not a perfect person and the more I take things seriously. I always end up failing more and more but I never lose hope and I'm telling you I had been there before... when you felt like you are so useless in this world. _

_By the way if you take this highlighted message seriously... please don't send me PMs telling me that you are sorry because I'll only end up hating you. ^_^_

_But if you agree with me then it's not a problem at all. You are welcome to my life!_

Reminder: This isn't a sequel to 'She's in love eh?'

And so here it is, happy reading everyone!

* * *

Fukuzawa Yumi (aka Rosa Chinensis en Bouton) along with her fellow Lillian students were lining up the chairs inside the school's auditorium. The chairs that the third years will be using for their graduation the next day, as they continued to work. The girl's brown orbs landed on the stage and imagined her beloved onee – sama (Ogasawara Sachiko) going up there, and receiving her diploma brought so much pain to her chest. She rubbed her eyes when her vision became blurry, and realized that she was crying. To avoid the curious stares and unwanted questions from her peers she sneaks out of the building as subtle as she possibly can. But her attempt was futile to a certain girl with shoulder length and slightly wavy blonde hair, who was standing not far from her.

**I Could Be the One**

**By**

**Azurean**

Chapter one

Todou Shimako (aka Rosa Gigantea) is one of Yumi's best friend and fellow members of the Yamayurikai (aka Student Council). When Shimako saw the brunette rubbed at her eyes and left the auditorium, she knew immediately that something was up and followed the girl worriedly. She found her friend at the back of the building and the defeated looked on Yumi's face brought pain to her heart, but she cannot do anything about it but to stand next to the girl and offer some comfort. "What's wrong?" she asked while watching the brunette discreetly.

Yumi smiled apologetically at Shimako. "It's nothing. Did I worry you?" she asked and the blonde nodded. "Sorry."

"Do not worry about it. But what's with the tears and leaving the auditorium?" Shimako asked tentatively.

"Your eyes are really sharp, Shimako san." Yumi complimented.

"Hmmm... was that a compliment, Yumi san?" Shimako asked brow arched playfully.

"Eh? Of course it was." Yumi answered, "If I sounded rude I apologize," she said in panic as anxiety mix with her voice while bowing her head continuously in apology.

Shimako watch her friend with amusement but then decided to spare Yumi from further embarrassments. "Then tell me what's with the tears? ... To compensate with your 'rudeness' as you call it earlier," she said.

Yumi nodded and looks down on the ground. "I'm thinking about tomorrow's graduation and the fact that it will be Sachiko sama's last day in this school," she confessed with sadness and meek voice.

"But she will be attending Lillian University, right? So, it's alright. You will still see her whenever you wanted to." Shimako said slightly confused and with forced enthusiasm to lighten the brunette's mood even for a little bit. But Yumi remained silent for a few seconds and when the girl spoke again, her friend's next words shocked her, "pardon?" she asked as she looked at Yumi in disbelief.

"You heard me right, Shimako san... Sachiko sama is not going to attend Lillian University, she's leaving the country to study abroad and at the same time train on how to handle her family's business."

"When... When is she going to leave?"

"The day after tomorrow," Yumi said sighing.

"But we prepared... something for... them."

"I know and I already asked her to at least re – schedule her flight, but she said that it cannot be change."

"Are you okay with that? With her decision I mean?"

"What can I say? She has her own reasons of why she is doing this and I'm trying to be as understanding as I can." Yumi said smiling meekly at Shimako. "I don't want to burden Sachiko sama with my selfishness, Shimako san. I love her and I don't want her to worry about anything when she leaves but when I saw the stage and imagined her receiving her diploma. It hit me with reality that she will be away and the fact that I'm not going to see her everyday that..." Yumi said without noticing the tears that had started to fall from her eyes, "and... and it makes me sad..." she said but stopped when Shimako wrapped her in her arms like a cocoon, shielding her from the painful reality even if it's just for a few a minutes

"Hey. It's alright. I'm here as well as Yohino san, Touko chan and Noriko, we are all here." Shimako whispered comfortingly.

Yumi buried her face on the crook of her friend's neck as the brunette continued to cry. "I know that but Sachiko sama was..."

"Sssshhhh... All I know is that in due time everything will be alright. You will see her again besides it's not like she will be leaving the country for good." Shimako said cutting Yumi off as the girl tried to protest, "And if it's hard to you. I think, it was much harder for Sachiko sama because she loves you and I know that she does not want to be separated from you either but she has to, don't you agree? It's not unfair to be selfish sometimes it's human nature to be selfish if it concern themselves."

Yumi nodded and pulled away from Shimako's embrace. "Thank you," she whispered.

Shimako nodded and pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and wipes at Yumi's tears. "Sachiko sama will be worried if she sees you like this," she said.

"You are right I should stay strong for her."

"That's the spirit." Shimako said encouragingly at the girl.

Yumi smiled thankfully. "I'm happy to have you by my side."

"You should be because I'm planning to stick around until we are old and wrinkly." Shimako teased.

-/ - / - /-

The next day, the friend and family of the graduating students were gathered inside the auditorium to witness the once a year graduation ceremony for Lillian Private Girls Academy's third years.

After the school directress delivered her inspirational speech, one of the teachers stood next to her and started calling out the names of the graduating students. Fellow graduates, families and friends clap their hands happily whenever a name was called to get their diploma.

"And now for the farewell address for the graduating class will be given by the school's student body representative. Second year student of Pine Class, Fukuzawa Yumi." The teacher said, once the giving of diplomas is over.

Everyone clapped their hands when a girl with brunette hair in pigtails stood up from the back rows and walk towards the stage. Ogasawara Sachiko watched her petite soeur nervously as Yumi made her way towards the stage and let out a relieve sigh when the brunette reached the podium and faced everyone optimistically. "Yumi," she whispered her petite soeur's name sadly as memories she had with the girl flooded her mind; the day she met Yumi in front of the statue of Maria sama. The day that they became soeur and all the sad and happy times she spent with the girl filled her mind as she watched Yumi with longing.

Brown eyes looks around the auditorium until she found the particular pair of blue eyes looking at her proudly and with something more that she cannot figure out. She relaxed her shoulders and smiled at her audiences before looking down at the paper in her hands and started reading the speech that she, Shimako and Yoshino had prepared. As she deliver her speech the memory of how she and Sachiko met for the first time played in front of her like a movie, reminding her of the past.

_Yumi had just finished offering her prayers to Maria sama when she heard a cold, piercing voice and strong enough to seem like an illusion, "wait." Furthermore, because this happened right in front of Maria sama's figure, for an instant she thought that perhaps it was Maria sama telling her to hold still. She turned around slowly __as elegant as possible because it is a custom in Lillian, that you must act like a lady in front of everyone and you must smile, then say gonkigenyo to anyone you sees. Unfortunately, she was unable to say "gonkigenyo." _

_It was because she recognized the one who called and out struck her speechless. The reason why she had not immediately jumped up in panic is because she had dedicated herself to conduct herself the way a student at Lillian Girl's Academy should, and her restraint at this moment was show of progress towards this goal. At least, that is how she wished it would have been. Rather, her astonishment was so great that her action lagged far behind her racing mind, leaving her frozen in time. "Umm... you're speaking to me?" she somehow manages to asked incredulously._

"_You are not mistaken. I am the one who spoke and you were the one whom I spoke."_

"_Not mistaken" __Yumi thought desperately and felt like responding, of course there was a mistake, and then turning away. Having no idea why she would be called upon, her mind was in state of panic._

_The girl showed her a thin smile and walked straight towards her, not knowing what sort of state she was in. Because she and the girl was in different grades and there had been no prior chances to see this girl's face from this close. This was even the first time she had heard the girl's voice this clearly._

_The girl's waist length straight hair shined so brightly that it begged you to ask what shampoo brand she used. It was so well-kept that it was so hard to imagine that there was a single strand of ill-conditioned hair._

"_Hold this" the girl said then held out her bag to Yumi. When Yumi, still puzzled, took the bag, the girl reached out behind Yumi's neck with both of her empty hands. _

_And not knowing what was happening; Yumi shut her eyes, lowered her chin and stiffened._

"_Your tie, it was crooked"_

"_Eh?" Yumi asked stupidly and when she opened her eyes, that beautiful face was still in front of her. Apparently, the girl was fixing her tie._

"_You should always be aware of your personal appearance. Maria sama is watching after all"_

_And with that, the girl took back her bag from Yumi and said "gonkigenyo" and walked ahead to the school building._

"_That... that was..."__ standing there, left behind, blood slowly flowed back into Yumi's head, and she began registering what just happened. There was no doubt who that was._

_Second year pine class, Ogasawara Sachiko. Incidentally, her name was seventh on attendance sheet. She was also known as Rosa Chinensis en bouton._

"_That's..." __Yumi was about to boil in embarrassment __"that's not fair!" __she thought and stood dumbfounded for a few moments __"Maria sama, you're so mean!" __she screamed in her head, as she looked at the statue with its maintained ever present chaste smile._

Remembering that day, Yumi almost wanted to laughs out loud but she suppressed herself and finish her speech with grace and received loud claps from everyone, she bowed her head and left the stage to go back to her seat.

After Yumi gets back to her seat, the teacher called the graduating class's representative to give the reply "third year pine class, Ogasawara Sachiko" the teacher said and the auditorium was filled with loud claps from everyone, as Sachiko walked towards the stage to deliver her speech.

Sachiko looks around the auditorium calmly and a satisfied smile was formed on her lips when her gaze settled down to her most important person, her petite soeur Fukuzawa Yumi. She then reads her speech with grace and confidence.

Ones Sachiko delivered the response to the farewell address; the entire graduating class stood up and started singing the school's hymn.

"_It's over..." _Yumi thought, as she listened to the song and walks out of the auditorium.

**Tbc...**


	2. Chapter two

Yumi was lying on her bed and staring at the dark ceiling of her room when she heard soft knocks on the door. She did not answer and pretended to be asleep when someone pushed the door open and entered her room.

"I know, you are still awake, Yumi." Fukuzawa Yuuki (Yumi's brother) said but the brunette remained motionless. "Sachiko san called again, she said that she wants to talk to you," he added but his sister still did not respond. He sighed in resignation and said. "I'll leave the phone on your desk," before leaving Yumi's room.

Yumi looked at the cordless phone resting on top of her study table when it began ringning. At first, she ignored it but the caller was persistent which is unusual. She stood up from her bed and grabbed the phone when it still did not stop ringing; her thumb hovered hesitantly above the answering button for a few minutes before she finally decided to take the call.

"Hello?" Yumi asked and immediately pulled the phone away from her ear when she heard an angry scream from the other end.

"What? Did I make you deaf?" Shimazu Yoshino's (aka Rosa Foetida en Bouton) angry voice asked.

"Yoshino san, will you please calm down" Yumi answered.

"How can I calm down when you suddenly disappeared before the graduation ceremony ended? Besides Shimako san told me about what happened yesterday."

"I'm not feeling well." Yumi said. "What happened yesterday?" she asked feigning innocence.

"Don't act so innocent around me, Yumi san, because right now. If you are here in front of me, I will surely break your neck" Yoshino replied threateningly then let out a sigh. "But seriously, Sachiko sama has been looking for you earlier and she's really worried."

"I know but I don't want her to see me like this... weak."

"Shimako san told me that Sachiko sama's flight is tomorrow. Are you sure that you don't want to talk to her before she leaves?"

"I do but..."

"Stop hesitating and just be yourself besides she's your onee-sama and the most important person in your life." Yoshino advised which made the brunette silent.

Yumi stared at the photo of her and Sachiko the first time they meet in front of the statue of Maria sama.

"Still there?" Yoshino asked.

Yumi smiled then closed her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered at the phone.

"What?" Yoshino asked sounding confused but Yumi didn't answer and press the end button.

Yumi decided, she's going to see her onee-sama and tell her how she really feels. And with that thought in mind, the brunette rushes downstairs and found a smiling Yuuki at the bottom waiting for her.

"Good luck." Yuuki whispered as his sister passed him by.

-/-/-/-

Sachiko was silently looking at the dark sky in the veranda of her room when she heard soft knocks on the door. "Come in," she said.

"You have visitor, Sachiko ojou – sama." The Ogasawara's butler announced as he stood at the open door of his young mistress's bedroom. "Fukuzawa Yumi is here to see you," he added.

The surprise look on Sachiko's face made the butler smile and said. "She's waiting in the garden."

Sachiko thanked the man and rushes out of her room and run outside to the garden where she found the person she loves the most.

Yumi looked fondly at the approaching figure of her onee – sama and opened her arms welcoming Sachiko. The raven haired run into the brunette's open arms and they embraced each other tightly, like there's no tomorrow and when they let go and looked at each other's eyes, the words that they cannot say before they said it now in perfect unison.

"I love you." Yumi and Sachiko said at the same time as they stared at each other in bewilderment, followed by a shy smile and both girls' laughs out loud at their silliness.

Sachiko was the first one to stop laughing as she touch Yumi's face lovingly and yet she only showed sadness in her eyes and the brunette saw it but did not say anything and waited for Sachiko to speak up first. "Do you really meant what you just said?" she asked and Yumi nodded, "then can you promise me one thing?"

Yumi nodded once again because she felt like, she would cry if she spoke even a single word and she cannot do that, not right now because if she did. Sachiko might change her mind and she does not like that to happen, "anything."

"Can you promise me that you will wait for me until I come back?" Sachiko asked.

"I will. I promise to wait for you to come back." Yumi answered and let her tears fall, "but if you did not come back until I graduated from Lillian, then I will search for you," she added with assuring smile.

"Thank you." Sachiko whispered and embraced the younger girl and the two of them stayed like that for a few minutes. Until, Yumi freed herself from Sachiko and without a word.

Yumi tiptoed on her toes and kissed her onee - sama on the lips; breaking their bond as sisters and creating a new one as lovers.

**I Could Be the One**

**By**

**Azurean**

* * *

Two months later;

"Gonkigenyo."

"Gonkigenyo." These greetings can be heard all over campus in the morning as the students of Lillian Girls Academy starts to arrive and Yumi is one of them.

"Gonkigenyo, Rosa chinensis sama." A group of first year students greeted the newly proclaimed Rosa Chinensis (formerly known as Rosa Chinensis en Bouton) politely as Yumi is about to pass them by.

Yumi stopped on her tracks and faced the first years. "Gonkigenyo," she greeted back with a smile which made the first years giggle but composes themselves right away. When they saw her watching them amused. "It's alright, just don't do it too often. Especially in front of the other members of Yamayurikai," she said.

The first years looks at the brunette apologetically and bowed their heads. "We're sorry, Rosa chinensis sama!" the first years said in unison.

Yumi smiled and nodded as she went back onto her path towards the statue of Maria sama. When she reached the figure she offered a short prayer and when she is done, she looks up at the statue sadly. _"It's been a month since you left. I hope you are doing just fine." _she said silently as she think about Sachiko.

Yumi turned her head slowly when she felt a hand on her shoulder and was met by a pair of beautiful blue eyes. It's not piercing and cold like Sachiko's rather it was gentle and kind.

"What's wrong, Yumi san?" Shimako asked concern was visible in her eyes.

"Nothing." Yumi answered meekly. "Sorry for making you worry"

-/-/-/-

When Shimako arrived in Lillian Girl's Academy a smile was formed on her lips after she saw Yumi walking not far ahead from her. But when she is about to call out the girl's name, Yumi had stopped and talk with a group of first years and since she is still far from her friend, she could not hear if what was Yumi and the first years were talking about. And based on Yumi's facial reaction, it is nothing serious. When Yumi left the first years and stops in front of the statue of Maria sama to pray. She took this chance to cope up with her friend but when she's about to stand next to Yumi. Yumi was done praying then looks up at Maria sama's figure sadly and it hurts her, after seeing those sad eyes. She wanted to embrace Yumi, to comfort her and assure her that everything will be alright but she stops herself, instead she put a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Yumi san?" Shimako asked worriedly when her friend looked at her.

"Nothing." Yumi answered meekly. "Sorry for making you worry"

Shimako shook her head understandingly and removed her hand on her best friend's shoulder, instead she hold the girl's hand. "I'll always worry, if it concerns you," she said in a low voice squeezing Yumi's hand lightly. "Let's go?" she asked without letting her friend's hand.

Yumi nodded and let Shimako held her hand. Shimako felt happy and wanted to smile but she suppresses it when the brunette did not try freeing her hand from hers. It might be bad falling in love with one of her best friends but she could not help it, and the more she restrains her feelings for Yumi, the more it wanted to be let out from its cage in her heart. And she knew that Yumi is in love with the former Rosa Chinensis and Yumi's onee-sama Ogasawara Sachiko. But the older girl had left the country after graduating. True, that she does not want to see Yumi getting hurt but after Sachiko had left, she admitted to herself that she felt relieved because she now have the chance to be love by Yumi until Sachiko comes back.

To accomplish that Shimako has to make her moves slow and easy. It might sound selfish of her but she had been waiting for this day to come; to have her chance to show Yumi how she really feels.

"Shimako san..." Yumi called her name tentatively.

"Hmmm...?"

"Thank you." Yumi whispered which made Shimako frowns and looks at her friend with a silent message in her eyes. _Thank you for what? _Look. Yumi smiled at her sweetly and to the blonde's surprise, Yumi friend leaned closer and kissed Shimako on the cheek, "_thank you for staying at my side all the time." _Yumi whispered and let go of Shimako's hand and walks ahead of her.

"_You don't have to thank me" _Shimako thought as she watched Yumi lovingly as her friend walks away.

Yumi looked at Shimako with a frown when the blonde did not follow. "Shimako san?" she asked puzzled.

Shimako shook her head lightly and approach her friend and secret love.

-/-/-/-

Yoshino was reading the Kawabaran (School) Newspaper when Yumi and Shimako entered the biscuit door whispering to each other and to her bewilderment giggling. _"Since when did Shimako san learns to giggle?" _she asked herself silently while looking at her two best friends wide eyes.

"Gonkigenyo, Yoshino san." Yumi and Shimako greeted their fellow rose after seeing Yoshino in the room.

Yoshino composes herself before she returned the greeting."Gonkigenyo; Yumi san, Shimako san," she said and noticed Yumi's eyes looking around. "If you're looking for the younger girls, they are not here. I sent them outside earlier to do some council tasks," she said to Yumi, who nodded and puts down her bag on an empty chair next to her before walking towards the sink.

"Shimako san, do you want tea or hot chocolate?" Yumi asked without looking at the girl.

"Tea, please" Shimako answered with a mysterious smile plastered on her lips.

Yoshino who was silent and watching her two best friends the whole time frowns when she saw Shimako's smile and saw something else in the girl's blue eyes. _"What is that?" _she thought then watches Yumi from the corner of her eyes as the girl moves around near the sink but Yumi was acting normally. She shook her head and turned her head to look at Shimako, who was caught in the act looking at Yumi differently and when the latter noticed that she was looking at her. Shimako looks away blushing which made her gape at the sight and could not find a single word if how could she describe her friend's face at that moment.

"What's wrong, Yoshino san?" Yumi asked puzzled, who was now on her way to Shimako's side to serve the tea.

Yoshino shook her head and glance at a silent Shimako. "It's nothing," she said and noted that she will confront Shimako about it later. "By the way, there are letters of request for this year's cultural festival from the other students," she said and pulled out a small box under the table and puts it down on top of the table.

"Oh my! Already?" Shimako asked in awe and Yoshino nodded.

"And it's just the beginning of the school year." Yumi said as she took one of the letters and reads it silently. "This student wants the Yamayurikai to do another play this year and she requested sleeping beauty"

"Rejected!" Yoshino replied quietly without even having second thought which made her two best friends frown, she let out a sigh and explained herself. "You see, since the day that Yamayurikai has been established. What presentation do they always present every year for the cultural festival?" She asked.

"Play." Yumi answered and Yoshino nodded.

"Yes play and why?"

"Who knows?" Yumi answered shrugging.

"Because it has been passed down by generations like a tradition that needs to be followed by the next generation and the next," Shimako answered.

"Correct but there are no rules stating that we have to follow. If what was the past Yamayurikai had presented during the school's cultural festival," Yoshino said making a point and both Yumi and Shimako nodded their heads in wonder, then looks at her confused. "My point is, we could do something else this year other than play," she said exasperatedly.

"You are right." Yumi replied in a murmur.

"Then what is it that you want for us to do this year?" Shimako asked.

"I have not thought about it yet, that's why I'm thinking that we should read all the letters first then decide later."

"You are aware that the cultural festival is two months away, right?" Yumi asked.

"Of course, I am."

"Alright then, we'll read these letters first." Yumi rsaid as she sat down next to Yoshino's chair.

And there it is again, the look on Shimako's eyes. _Was it disappointment she saw? _Yoshino wondered as the three of them started reading the letters.

-/-/-/-

Later that afternoon...

Yoshino waited outside Shimako's classroom for the latter to come out and when Shimako did, she grabs her friend's hand and drags her away from the classroom.

"Yoshino san?" Shimako asked confused.

"We need to talk." Yoshino answered firmly without looking at Shimako.

Yoshino let go of Shimako's hand once they reach the back of the school's gymnasium and looks around making sure that they were alone and looked at the blonde seriously. "I don not want to pry with your private life, Shimako san, but I'm your best friend and I want to help..." she started. Shimako looks at her puzzled but did not say anything. She let out a sigh and clears her throat. "Do you like, Yumi san?" she asked seriously.

Shimako's brow furrowed then a soft laugh came out from her mouth. "I do," she answered but Yoshino looks at her one eyebrow raised as if telling her that. _That's not the kind of answer that I wanted to hear from you. _Shimako let out a frustrated sigh for the first time and look at Yoshino despondently. "I like her... No, I mean I love her..."

"Love her? As a friend you mean?"

Shimako shook her head and looks down on the ground hesitantly but after gathering some courage to herself, she looks back at Yoshino. "I'm in love with her, Yoshino san," she admitted honestly that made Yoshino gasped in bewilderment.

**Tbc...**


	3. Chapter three

**I Could Be the One**

**By**

**Azurean**

Chapter three

"Can you repeat what you just said?" Yoshino asked with pounding heart. Although, it is not really necessary because Shimako's voice was clear enough to be heard but she wanted to be sure that she heard it right.

"Yoshino san..." Shimako is about to complain when Yoshino shook her head and raised both of her hands to silence her.

"I just wanted to be sure that I heard it right."

Shimako smiled at her friend and nodded. "You heard it right, Yoshino san. I'm in love with Yumi san."

Yoshino gasped for air and closed her eyes to let those words sink into her head. _"Maria sama, what should I do? One of my best friends had fallen in love to the wrong person?" _She prayed silently.

"I know that it was wrong to fall in love with her but..." Shimako started to say but stopped when Yoshino opened her eyes and put her hands on her friend's shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright." Yoshino said softly and embraces Shimako. "And it's not wrong to fall in love with her but you might get hurt." She whispered.

"I know but it will hurt me more if I don't tell her my true feelings for her."

Yoshino pulled herself away from Shimako to look at the girl's blue eyes. "What if she rejects you?" she asked with concern visible in her brown eyes.

Shimako smiled at her optimistically. "I will accept whatever might be her answer and continue to support her as her best friend."

Yoshino let out a harsh sigh and started to pace back and forth in front of Shimako who watches her silently and then stop in front of her friend while stomping on her feet which amuses Shimako. "Ah! Shimako san, why are you being so hard with yourself?" she asked in frustration.

"What do you mean?" Shimako asked amused.

"This! Your feelings for Yumi san is what I mean. You already knew that she might reject you if you confess your feelings for her. We both know that she's in love with Sachiko sama."

Shimako was silent for awhile and looked at the Sakura tree standing next to them, the tree where Satou Sei her onee-sama and she had become soeur and at the same time the tree where she and Noriko had also become soeur. "There is one thing I'm sure of, Yoshino san." She said and faced her friend with determined eyes. "No one could ever predict the future. Maybe today Yumi san still has feelings for Sachiko sama but it can also be change tomorrow, that's why I'm not giving up even if I might get hurt by doing so."

Yoshino looks up at the bright blue sky in frustration, "Gaaahhh!" she screamed. "This is so frustrating!"

"Yoshino san, calm down." Shimako said calmly.

Yoshino stared at Shimako in disbelief, "grrrr... how can you be so calm?" she asked confused and wanted to scream at the girl when Shimako just smiled. "How can you be so optimistic at everything?"

Shimako chuckled at Yoshino's statement as she shook her head. "Because of one person and you know already if who it was," she said and started walking to leave when she noticed that Yoshino is not following her, she looked over her shoulder with one eyebrow raise. "Aren't you coming, Yoshino san?"

Yoshino shook her head and let out a breath as she followed Shimako who is now walking towards the Rose Mansion.

-/-/-/-

Yumi runs towards her two best friends when she saw them coming. "Where you two have been?" she asked worriedly as she looked from Shimako to Yoshino.

"What do you mean Yumi san?" Shimako asked as Yumi stood in front of them.

"Well, when the bell rang Yoshino san suddenly left the classroom running without even saying a single word, and when I came to your classroom you are not there either. So, it made me worry. I rushed to the Rose Mansion but you two are not there either." Yumi said and without a word Shimako embraced her tightly.

"Sorry for making you worry, Yumi san. It won't happen again." Shimako whispered while standing behind her was Yoshino watching them with wide eyes.

Yumi smiled at Shimako and nodded when the latter let go off of her. "But where did the two of you go?" she asked and looked at Yoshino who was looking down on the ground while playing with her hands. "Yoshino san?"

"Ummm..."

"We were at the library, returning the books we burrowed the other day which is due today." Shimako answered to save Yoshino from spilling out the truth about their sudden disappearance, her reason might have sound stupid but Yumi bought it and nodded and smiled at them. Yoshino and Shimako let out a relief sigh when Yumi turned around to go back to the Rose Mansion.

-/-/-/-

_**New Day...**_

Yoshino glanced secretly at Shimako who is calmly drinking her tea before she turned her gaze at Yumi who is spacing out while continuously stirring her tea. She let out a sigh when she noticed that Noriko, Touko and her own petite souer Nana were also looking at Yumi with concern visible in their eyes. She clears her throat to get everyone's attention especially Yumi who looks at her and gives her an apologetic smile, she disregard it with a wave of her hand.

"Today's meeting agenda will be about our presentation on cultural festival," Yoshino announced as she shuffled the papers she's holding in her hand and passed out copies to the rest of the members of the Yamayurikai. "That's the list of the things that we can do for the cultural festival," she said as her fellow members of Yamayurikai started to read the paper she passed out to them. "I've written three things that we can do for the festival and I want us to vote, first will be to open up a cafe using the rose mansion and we will be the ones serving the students."

Touko raised her hand to speak. "Cafe is not a good choice, because it might create a ruckus since you, Shimako sama and my onee – sama are pretty famous among the students." she contradicted and Noriko and Nana also nodded in agreement to her statement.

"Then cafe is out of the choices." Yoshino said and crossed out the cafe in the paper, "next choice will be haunted house?" she said as she looks around and to her dismay everyone shook their heads vigorously, she let out a sigh and crossed out the haunted house on the paper. "Last choice! A play again!" she said dejectedly.

"I thought you do not like to do a play anymore?" Yumi asked and looked at Yoshino puzzled.

"Well, that's the last choice if everyone does not agree with the others."

"How about singing?" Shimako suggested which made everyone silent and ponders about it.

"Not bad," Yumi said with a nod.

"But singing was pretty boring... and can only be done by one person." Touko said reasonably.

"That's where you are wrong, my sweet. Singing is not boring. Does any one of you watch Glee before?" Yumi asked and everyone looks at her with interest.

"I did." Nana said, raising her hand.

"It seems like it's just you and Yumi san who watched this Glee." Yoshino said as she looked at the others.

"Then I suggest that the rest of you watch it." Yumi said shrugging. "You'll enjoy it, trust me."

"And you'll know why singing is not boring." Nana added. "I can even let you all burrow my DVD's."

"No need for me. I'll just browse the internet." Touko said and looked at Noriko, "Noriko and I could watch it together in my home."

"Then Shimako could watch it in my home. I have my own DVD's." Yumi said. "Want to tag along, Yoshino san?" she asked her other friend.

Shaking her head Yoshino cock her head towards her petite soeur. "Nana has her own copies so I'll watch it in her home."

"Of course, onee – sama!" Nana said happily.

"Then this meeting is over." Yumi said and looked at the three younger girls. "You three should go ahead to your own classes now. As for us we'll leave once we are done cleaning the Rose Mansion."

"But onee – sama, it's our duty to clean the Rose Mansion and for goodness sake you three are the Roses..."

Yoshino wave her hand nonchalantly to cut Touko's protest. "Just go and do not worry about us. Besides, there are still some things that needed to be discussed between the three of us," she said curtly and the three young girls had no choice but to agree and left.

Yoshino stood up from her chair and stand next to the window as she waited for the three young roses to come out of the Rose Mansion and disappeared from her sight, she walks back to the table but this time she took the chair next to Shimako which is across Yumi's. "Now, since it's just the three of us in here..." she started and looked at Yumi seriously who looks back at her confused."What's wrong you, Yumi san?" she asked.

Yumi leans forward and rested her chin on top of her entwined fingers while her elbows where resting on top of the table. "What do you mean?"

Yoshino let out a sigh and made another secret glance at Shimako's way before she answered Yumi. "Before the meeting had started you are spacing out and it's obvious that our soeurs were worried about you. Of course Shimako san and I was also worried about you. So, why don't you tell us?"

"It's nothing to worry about really," Yumi said and stood up from her chair as she gathered all the cups they used and brought it to the sink and started washing the cups.

"Yoshino san, if Yumi san does not want to talk about what's going on with her, we should respect her decision," Shimako said calmly and smiled fondly at Yumi when she gets back at the table and sat back down on her chair.

"Whatever, Shimako san... _If I know you are dying to know if what's going on inside that brain of Yumi san." _Yoshino commented in a low voice so Yumi would not hear.

Shimako smiled at Yoshino sweetly and kick her friend's leg hard beneath the table. "What the h..." Yoshino screamed in pain and stood up but her words were cut off when Shimako spoke.

"Yoshino san, Maria sama is watching so if I were you I'll watch my language." Shimako said with a smile, Yoshino looks down and sat back on her chair and rubbed her leg that Shimako had kick.

"What happened?" Yumi asked puzzled.

"It's nothing, Yumi san. I just twisted my ankle that's all." Yoshino answered with a force smile when she felt Shimako's foot nudging her leg.

"Do you need to be taken to the infirmary?" Yumi asked worriedly but Yoshino just shook her head.

"It's nothing to worry about, really." Yoshino answered and before Yumi could say another word the bell rang to indicate that it's time for them to go to their respective classes. _"Save by the bell! Thank you, Maria sama!" _her mind screamed and stood up from her chair and Yumi and Shimako did the same.

**Tbc...**


	4. Chapter four

**I Could Be the One**

**By**

**Azurean**

Chapter four

When Yumi entered the Yamayurikai office, she noticed that Shimako is the only person inside and sipping tea quietly with perfect elegance, the way a respectable rose should be. She smiled at her best friend and walked towards her usual chair which is across from Shimako's. "Where are the others?" she asked after putting down her bag on top of the table, she was fifteen minutes late for their Yamayurikai meeting because of her cleaning duty and Yoshino had gone ahead of her to go to the Rose Mansion but obviously said girl isn't there yet along with the other three younger roses.

"Noriko and Touko chan will be late for another thirty minutes because of club activities, as for Yoshino san and Nana chan. I really don't know since those two didn't say anything nor came here."

"I see," Yumi muttered and walked towards the sink and pour herself a tea, she sighed and look at Shimako straight in the eye when she noticed that her best friend has been watching her every move since she arrived in the Rose Mansion, "what is it?" she asked as she walks back to her chair, she puts down her cup on the table and sat down.

Shimako leans forward and rested her chin on top of her entwined fingers on the table and look at Yumi intently. "What's bothering you?" she asked blatantly.

Yumi frowns at her best friend's question and averted those searching blue eyes when she realizes what Shimako meant. "Am I really that transparent?" she asked while staring down at her tea.

"Do you really have to ask?" Shimako said amused and Yumi blushes on embarrassment. "Seriously, Yumi san, what's going on with you?" she asked softly. "I let it slide this morning because I thought you need time but then I couldn't stop myself for asking, and I admit the more I wait for you to say it, the more I worry about you."

"Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Shimako asked confused but Yumi remained quiet. "You know, you can always tell me anything..."

"I know." Yumi said and smiled at Shimako.

"Then why don't you tell me if what's bothering you?" Shimako said with encouraging smile.

Yumi looks at the blonde hesitantly. "It's about Sachiko sama..." she muttered and looks down on her tea to hide the sadness in her eyes.

Shimako didn't say anything for a few minutes as she observes the girl. "What about her?" she asked with concern while looking at brunette dejectedly when the brunette mentioned the name of the former Rosa Chinensis, she even smiled to mask her true emotions when Yumi looks at her, _"how I wish that I'm the one she's been thinking." _She thought.

"I just miss her..."

After hearing the word "Miss" Shimako felt her heart like it has been attacked by thousands of needles, but she still force herself to smile at Yumi. She smiled at the brunette understandingly and leans back on her chair and rested her hands in her lap. "I understand how you feel," she whispered and turned her gaze to the window, to hide the solemn look in her eyes. "I felt the same way you do right now when my own onee-sama graduated, and I felt so alone and lonely but I overcame it because of you and the others," she said without looking at Yumi and her eyes was still focused at the window.

"Sorry for bringing up such painful memories." Yumi whispered and stood up from her chair as quietly as possible.

Shimako didn't say a word and her eyes widened in surprise when she felt hands hugging her shoulders from behind and there's no need for her to look around to see if who it was. She even closed her eyes to feel the warm body enveloping her.

"I'm sorry and thank you." Yumi whispered and tightened her embrace around Shimako. "I'm sorry for making you worry most of the time and thank you for being always there for me."

Shimako smiled and closed her eyes. "There's no need to thank me, Yumi san."

"I know but I still want to say those words since I don't know how to show you, how thankful I am to have you at my side."

"_Those words are not the ones that I wanted to hear from you," _Shimako thought and opened her eyes, she freed herself from Yumi's embrace and stood up from her chair, turning around she face her secret love and smiled fondly at Yumi and touches her love's cheek with her pointer finger and traces Yumi's angelic feature without looking at the girl's brown eyes.

Shimako blushed when she heard Yumi giggles and about to pull her hand away when Yumi stopped her hand by holding her wrist and her eyes widen when the brunette entwined their fingers, she looked at Yumi and almost squealed in delight when she saw the girl smiling at her reassuringly.

"I've been meaning to ask you this before, Shimako san." Yumi said almost in a whisper as she looks at Shimako's blue eyes searchingly. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Shimako felt her heart started to pound erratically and her eyes widened in bewilderment as she stared at Yumi's innocent face, she composed herself and smiled at the girl. A fake smile that she usually wears to conceal her true feelings and it's the first time she used it to Yumi. "Isn't it obvious, Yumi san?" she asked with arched brow but her lips was curved in a teasing smile.

Yumi let out a soft laugh. "I think I'm really that dense to the obvious things. So, why don't you tell me?"

Shimako shook her head lightly. "It's because I love you," she said solemnly and it hurt her when she saw Yumi's face became pale and her smile faltered, she laughs out loud to hide the tears that had started to fall from her eyes.

Yumi's eyes widened in bewilderment when Shimako suddenly burst out laughing like there's no tomorrow and it made her realize that Shimako was playing with her, "mou! Shimako san..." she whined and pouted. Shimako ignored her and continued laughing and she noticed the tears falling from her best friend's eyes. "Shimako san, stop laughing!" she complained and watched as Shimako tried to calm herself. It really scared her when Shimako told her that she loves her but for some reason it made her feel happy and safe too.

"Wow, your reaction was priceless..." Shimako said grinning, and it made Yumi felt dizzy because it's the first time she saw Shimako act differently from her usual calm and graceful attitude. "What?" she asked in a calm manner but still grinning and it only made her look ridiculous and Yumi laughs at her, seeing the girl laugh made her sigh dejectedly, _"at least she thinks that I'm just playing with her." _she thought and took out her handkerchief and wipes at her tears. "Please excuse me for a while I need to go to the bathroom," she said.

Yumi nodded and Shimako left to go downstairs but not to go to the bathroom instead she left the Rose Mansion.

Noriko is on her way to the Rose Mansion when she saw her onee - sama running away from the said building and decided to follow.

When Shimako reached the back of the school's gym, she sat down on the third stair of the three step stairs and stared blankly at the Sakura tree standing confidently in front of her.

"Onee – sama..." Noriko called out in a low voice when she saw Shimako staring at the tree blankly and gasped when the blonde looked at her with red eyes and tears was continuously falling from those dejected pair of blue eyes, and for the first time in her life Noriko felt like going on rampage and attack whoever the person that had hurt her kind and loving onee – sama.

Shimako wipes at her tears and smiled at Noriko. "What are you doing here, Noriko?"

"I... umm... I saw you leaving the Rose Mansion that's why I followed you." Noriko answered tilting her head to the side. "What happened?" she asked without looking at Shimako.

"Do you really want to know?" Shimako asked and Noriko nodded, "but I can't tell you now."

"Why not?" Noriko asked in protest.

Shimako stood up and approached Noriko and played with her petite souer's tie. "Because we still have Yamayurikai meeting that needs our attention."

"But onee – sama..."

Shimako put a finger on top of Noriko's lips to silence her souer. "Why don't you come this Saturday to my house and I'll tell you about it?"

"Do you promise?"

"I do."

-/-/-/-

Touko had just arrived in her home when one of the maids approached her carrying a cordless phone. "Touko ojou – sama, there's a call for you."

"Who is it?" Touko asked as she changes her shoes with her indoor sleepers.

"It's Sachiko sama," the maid informs her with a smile.

Touko nodded and took the phone while the maid took her bag from her and left, "Touko speaking..."

"Ah, Touko chan. What a good timing for me to call," a delighted voice of Sachiko said from the other end.

"Indeed, Sachiko onee – sama." Touko said with a smile even though Sachiko couldn't see her, "do you need something, Sachiko onee – sama?" she asked adamantly because she knew that the older girl would never call her unless she needed something, and her hunch was right when she heard Sachiko laugh softly.

"Sharp as always, aren't we, Touko chan?"

"Well. I learned from you after all. So let's cut the chase, Sachiko onee – sama, and tell me what do you want."

Sachiko sighed from the other end and asked. "How's Yumi?"

"What do you mean?" Touko asked frowning and walked towards her room.

"I just received Yumi's letter and I want to know if how she's doing?"

Touko remained silent as she ponders on how to answer Sachiko without making the older girl worry too much about Yumi. "Yumi sama's doing just fine, Sachiko onee – sama. Besides, Yoshino sama and Shimako sama were always there at her side to support her."

Another sigh was heard from Sachiko when she heard the names of Yumi's two best friends, she doesn't dislike the two girls in fact she was glad that Yumi had her best friends during this times that she is away but after reading Yumi's letter, her inner self has been bugging her about Shimako's closeness to Yumi but before she could open her mouth to ask the question, Touko spoke up again.

"You're worried about something aren't you, Sachiko onee – sama?" Touko said matter – of – factly.

"You can tell?" Sachiko said with a chuckle.

"Yes," Touko said curtly. "So, what is it?"

Long silence followed by another sigh.

"What's going on between Yumi and Shimako san?" Sachiko asked.

"What do you want to know, Sachiko onee – sama?"

"I want to know everything..."

"As you wish, Sachiko onee-sama. I will tell you everything that I know."

**Tbc...**


	5. Chapter five

Touko was silently watching her onee –sama's interaction with the head of the white rose family when she remembered her conversation with Sachiko the previous day.

"_What's going on between Yumi and Shimako san?" Sachiko asked._

"_What do you want to know, Sachiko onee – sama?"_

"_I want to know everything ..."_

"_As you wish, Sachiko onee – sama, I will tell you everything that I know." Touko said and let out a long breath, "after you left Yumi sama had been down and distant and if not because of Shimako sama and Yoshino sama's persistence she'll be staying that way until now. But the one who helped her the most was Shimako sama, she never left Yumi sama's side wherever Yumi sama goes and whatever she does, she's always there and every weekends Shimako sama would always find a way to drag Yumi sama out of her house to go outside. Even I couldn't help her out the way Shimako sama did ... sadly but that's the truth and I'm thankful for that, for all of her helped I mean. So, I think it's natural to say that the two of them became closer to each other than before."_

"_I understand. So, everything's my fault for Yumi to feel that way ..." Sachiko said in a low and dejected voice._

"_Sachiko onee – sama, it's not your fault and I'm sure that Yumi sama would say the same. Besides, you left for a reason right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then you don't have to worry. I'll watch over Yumi sama for you."_

"_Thank you, Touko chan. Please take care of Yumi for me."_

"_I promise, until you come back." Touko said and Sachiko said her goodbye to her._

"_Why is it Sachiko onee –sama sounded troubled about something?" _Touko asked silently after remembering that phone call she received from Sachiko and sighed which gotten her onee – sama's attention without her noticing.

"Are you okay, Touko chan?" Yumi asked Touko with concern when she saw the troubled looked on her petite soeur's eyes.

"Huh?"

Yumi straightened herself and walked towards her petite soeur. "Hey, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, no, no ... nothing's wrong." Touko said, "I was just thinking about something ..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sorry for troubling you."

Yumi smiled and embraced Touko. "Silly Touko chan, you don't have to apologize to me, if you're troubled don't be afraid to come to me, alright?"

"Yes, onee – sama."

"Good"

"By the way onee – sama,"

"Hmmm ...?"

"Did Sachiko onee – sama called you?"

"No she hasn't, why?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if when she will be able to call." Touko lied, because if she told Yumi that Sachiko called her the previous day. Her onee - sama will surely be hurt and she doesn't want that to happen.

"Maybe she's still adjusting to her new environment that's why she can't call us yet," Yumi said and Touko just nodded without saying anything.

Every members of the Yamayurikai looks at each other when they heard the bell rings, indicating the start of their first class for the day.

"I think that concludes our meeting this morning, we will all meet again after school?" Yoshino said looking around and waited for them to nod in confirmation and when every member of the Yamayurikai agreed, each of them grab their bags and piled out of the room.

"I'll see you on lunch?" Shimako asked Yumi contemplatively when they stopped in front of the latter's classroom.

"Of course,"

"Then I'll pick you up here, alright?"

"Sure I'll wait for you."

**I Could Be the One**

**By**

**Azurean**

Chapter five

_Lunch break..._

"Having lunch with Yumi san again?" Yoshino asked when Shimako came out of the classroom.

"Yes, want to come along?" Shimako asked politely.

"No thanks, I promised Nana that we will have lunch together." Yoshino said and thought, _I shouldn't be tolerating this. _She then looked at her friend, "how long are you going to do this to yourself?" she asked seriously.

"I've already given you my answer before, Yoshino san, and that will never change."

"I know that but ..."

"You don't have to worry about me, Yoshino san."

"That's impossible to happen and you know that," Yoshino whispered when a student passes them, "you and Yumi san are my best of friends and if only ... I just hope it doesn't happen ... I'll be here, alright?"

"I know."

"Then go now, don't make your date wait any longer!" Yoshino said sighing and gave Shimako a light push on the back. Shimako smiled and left carrying her lunch box on her right hand.

-/-/-/-

"What took you so long, Shimako san?" Yumi asked pouting when she saw her friend approaching her.

"Sorry, I got held back by Yoshino san."

"Oh, where is she?" Yumi asked looking around, "Is she going to have lunch with us?"

"No, she promised Nana chan that they'll have lunch together."

"Is that so then let's go ... we only have forty five minutes left to eat our lunch," Yumi said and grabs Shimako's hand and drags her friend towards the stairs.

Shimako looks at her hand that Yumi was holding and did something she never done before, she entwined their fingers before looking up when the girl stopped walking and was now looking at her, and she holds her breath and her heart started pounding erratically as she waits for her best friend's reaction and slowly, very slowly she releases the breath that she's holding when Yumi smiled at her, and started walking again without untangling their hands. _Thank you, _she said silently at Yumi's back and a contented smile was formed on her lips.

Yumi doesn't understand what just happened but when she felt Shimako's hand intertwining their fingers, she stopped on her tracks and looked at her friend and felt her body tenses up when she saw the glints of uneasiness in Shimako's eyes and for unknown reason it hurts her to see it. Even though, she doesn't know if it will work, she smiled on her friend trying to assure Shimako that it's alright and started walking again without untangling their hands.

When the two of them reached the back of the school's gymnasium, they sat down on their favourite spot which was the three step stairs and standing in front of them was Shimako's memorable cherry tree they smiled at each other and started eating their pack lunch silently.

"Shimako san ..." Yumi called out to her friend after awhile breaking the silence between them.

"Yes?"

"Are you free this weekend?"

"Huh?"

"Ah, if ... if you're not ... it's ... It's okay" Yumi said panicking looking at Shimako who was gaping at her in bewilderment.

_Wait! Did Yumi san just asked me out? _Shimako thought and break out of her reverie when she heard Yumi's panicking voice, "of course I'm free!" she said in loud voice surprising them both, "I ... I mean ... yes I'm free this weekend," she said blushing embarrassed at her sudden outburst.

"That's great," Yumi said with a force smile and glances at Shimako who was now looking on the ground still blushing, she chuckled and said "I was planning on buying some reference books for the future use."

"Of course, I'll help you out." Shimako said with a nod, still not looking at Yumi.

"After that we could go and watch a movie ..."

"..."

Then a bright smile was formed on Yumi's lips when she remembered that one conversation she had with Shimako about a certain movie before, "Remember you said that you wanted to watch the movie 2012?"

"Yes what about it?" Shimako asked a little bit confused and this time she finally looks at Yumi.

"It's still on the show on theatres, right?"

"Yes."

"I was thinking. Why don't we go and watched it together this weekend?"

"Are you serious?" Shimako asked bewildered once again, _Maria sama ... what are you planning? Why are you doing this?_

"Mou! Of course I am," Yumi said pouting which made Shimako finally smile and let out a happy laugh.

"But why?" Shimako asked still confused.

"What do you mean why?" Yumi asked back with a frown.

"I mean, why are you asking me out?"

"Mmmm ..." Yumi hummed standing up and walked towards the cherry tree, she looks up at the brown withering leaves before turning around and smiled brightly at Shimako, "I want to thank you for all the things you've done for me," she said and the wind blows at them, "so, what do you say? Will you become my date this weekend?" she asked playfully and extended her hand to Shimako.

Shimako giggled and stood up, "it's an honour to become your date, Yumi san" she said and accepted her best friend/ secret love's offered hand.

**Tbc...**


	6. Chapter six

**A/N: **When was the last time I updated my stories? I know it's been months and I apologize for that because I've been busy with work... work... work! A never ending paper works!

Anyways, let the whining stop and let's proceed with the story. ^_^

* * *

**Chapter six**

"It's a Date!"

* * *

"Shimako san!" Blue eyes looks around as she heard her name being called in the crowded area of the M station, where Shimako and Yumi decided to meet and soon a smile grazed her lips after seeing the person, who called out to her. "Sorry, I'm late..." a panting brunette apologized after stopping in front of the chestnut haired one.

"It's alright, there's no need to rush like that."

"But I'm already late and I can't keep you waiting for that long!" Yumi protested as she straightened herself and hold Shimako's hand. "So, what should we be doing first when we reach the shopping district?" she asked without turning to look or letting go of the hand she's holding.

Shimako was in daze as she stared in disbelief at her hand that Yumi was holding and shook her head when she heard the brunette's voice. "Why don't we go and buy the book you needed first as planned? Then go to the theatre and see the schedules for 2012."

Yumi turned to face Shimako and smiled at her friend. "Alright, but before we go..." she trails off as she rummaged her bag for the camera she brought with her. "Let's take a picture first as a memento for our first date!"

"W...?"

"Smile, Shimako!" said Yumi as she put her right arm around the blonde's shoulder while the other was holding the camera facing them as her finger push the button. "Good... now let's go!" she added enthusiastically and drags the other girl towards the train's ticketing boot and bought tickets for two.

Shimako just smiled as she let Yumi drags her around the M station until they finally boarded the train and thought that the brunette would finally let go off of her hand but to her surprise Yumi didn't let go. And who was she to complain when she like the feel of the brunette's hand on her and decided to break the silence between them. "What kind of book are you looking for, Yumi san?"

"...Hmmm... Kyoto U's references book."

"Kyoto U...? What for?"

"Kyoto U was one of my choices to go to after we graduate from Lillian."

"You're leaving Tokyo? But why would you?" asked Shimako confused.

"No specific reason..."

"But I thought you're going to attend Lillian College?"

"It's my first choice before but after some thought. I realized that attending Lillian College isn't a good decision after all, because it will only remind me of many past memories both good and bad. Besides, I also want to go back in the days where I am nobody but just a simple girl attending school and living a normal life... don't get me wrong, Shimako san. All I'm saying, ever since I got involved with the Yamayurikai and accepted Sachiko sama's rosary. My life was like a roller coaster with its ups and downs."

"I know what you're trying to say, Yumi san because I myself had experienced that but still but why Kyoto U?"

"Two reasons..."

"Uhuh..."

"First; it's the nearest university outside Tokyo and second; my parents doesn't like the idea of me, living alone in a place where I'm not familiar with." Yumi said and smirked. "But in the end... they still gives in and Kyoto U was the only university they had approved of." she turned her gaze to the blonde as she asked. "What about you?"

"I'm going to apply for Tokyo U."

"I'm pretty sure, you will instantly pass their entrance exam!" said Yumi giggling, making the blonde to smile and rest her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"I'm going to missed you." admitted Shimako quietly and felt Yumi gave her hand a light squeeze.

"I'll be missing you too but let's not talk about that yet and enjoy our date!"

"You're right." Shimako said and stood up when the train pulled on a stop at their destination. And once again they walk out of the platform still holding each other's hand.

_**-I could be the one -**_

Shimako scanned the shelves near her as she waits for Yumi to find the reference book she needed when a particular book caught her interest. She looks around to make sure that the brunette isn't around as she approached the shelf and took the book away from its confinement. _'First Date Tips' _she reads on the title and without second thought she flips the book's front cover and started scanning its contents.

"Found it!"

Shimako abruptly closed the book she's reading and puts it back on its place on the shelf when she heard Yumi's voice and faces the brunette with a force smile. "Y... you found the book?" she stuttered.

Yumi frowned at Shimako's reaction and looked at the shelf behind the blonde. "I did" she said, "what were you reading?"

"Nothing..."

"Really?" asked Yumi suspiciously.

"Really... now let's go and pay for your book." Shimako said and pushes Yumi towards the cashier.

After paying for the book Yumi looked at her friend. "So, where do we go next? Should we go to the theatre now and check the scheduled time for 2012?"

With the question asked Shimako remembered one of the tips she reads from the book earlier.

_**Don't Go To Movie on First Date**_

_Movies are GREAT. You sit in the dark, eat popcorn and are transported to new worlds. But if you talk during the movie, you can get kicked out of the theatre. So during your first few dates, you might want to give movies a pass. First dates are about getting to know each other...and that requires some serious conversation. Movies don't allow it, and sitting in the movie with a first date just delays the process further. If you go out to dinner, play miniature golf, go bowling, etc., you'll be able to talk to your date and get to know them a little better. Plus, you won't eat all that popcorn..._

Shimako smiled at Yumi and remembered another tips for first daters.

**_Try New Things_**

_No one likes to look like a fool. But we often have the best time when we do! If you are on a date, and your partner suggests you try something new - a new food, a new sport, a new activity - consider it. Try it. If it's not illegal or immoral, why not? You may find out that you like it or that you're good at it. And you and your date will be closer because you discovered it together. Don't be afraid to fail. Just let your date know that this is a new thing for you and you're nervous, yet willing to try. It could be fun!_

"Let's forget about the movie."

"Huh?"

"I mean, why don't we try and do something else? Something new that we haven't done before, it could be fun too." Shimako suggested.

"Are you sure? Because I thought you really wanted to see this movie?"

Shimako shook her head. "Not anymore... So, do you have something in mind that you want to do?" she asked and waited for the brunette to answer. "What about going to the amusement park?" she suggested when Yumi didn't answer. "Or we could just go shopping."

Yumi sighed and looked at the blonde quizzically. "Why the sudden change of mood?"

"I..." Shimako sighed and smiled timidly at the brunette. "Honestly, I feared that you might get bored if we only spend our time in a movie theatre. So I decided to change our plans to much more fun activities."

"What gives you the idea that I'll get bored by watching a movie? You know, I've been looking forward to this day because it's my first time to go to a movie theatre with someone else other than my brother."

"You are?"

"I do, but if you really want we could go somewhere else later after watching 2012?"

"Well, it's no problem with me as long that you enjoy today." Shimako agreed as she walked towards the exit.

Yumi shook her head as she watched the blonde walks away. _'Silly girl, this day is for you Shimako san not for me.' _She thought as she followed her friend and intertwined their fingers.

* * *

_"After you left a month ago Yumi sama had been down and distant and if not because of Shimako sama and Yoshino sama's persistence she'll be staying that way until now. But the one who helped her most was Shimako sama, she never left Yumi sama's side wherever Yumi sama goes and whatever she does, she's always there and every weekends Shimako sama would always find a way to drag Yumi sama out of her house to go outside. Even I couldn't help her out the way Shimako sama did ... sadly but that's the truth and I'm thankful for that, for all her helped I mean. So, I think it's natural to say that the two of them became closer to each other than before."_

Sachiko let out a sigh as she remembered her cousin's words and it really bothers her. She knew that Yumi loves her but with her busy schedule, she couldn't even spare a minute to make a call for the brunette and every time she got the chance, Yumi was either not in her house or was already asleep. She missed the girl but she couldn't just go back to Japan, she decided to leave the country for their future, to be strong because she knew that once her true relationship with Yumi was revealed many people will be against it, especially on her side but she'll never let that happen. For now, she has to trust Yumi not to fall for someone else.

* * *

"Let me." Yumi said as she tilted Shimako's face and wipes the tears away from the blonde's face with her handkerchief. "I never knew that you're such a cry baby..." she teased.

"I'm not a cry baby." Shimako said with a pout which made Yumi smile. "It's just that the last scene on the movie was very touching."

"Then you're indeed a cry baby."

"That doesn't define a person as a cry baby." Shimako protested that only broadens Yumi's smile.

"You know, I like you this way, no masks of facades just the real you." Yumi whispered as her eyes softens while looking straight at the blonde's blue eyes and smiled kindly when Shimako's eyes widen in bewilderment and confusion. "Don't get me wrong, Shimako san. I do understand why you have to hide behind a facade sometimes but I prefer you this way... _the real you._"

"What are you saying?"

"Stop pretending..."

"_Then stop playing with my feelings..." _Shimako wished silently. "I'm not pretending, Yumi san."

"Lies..." said Yumi as she lowered her hands and held Shimako's hand. "Before we move on with this date, can you grant one wish of mine, Shimako san?"

"What wish?"

"When you're with me, please be yourself."

"Yu... Alright"

Yumi smiled happily after hearing the blonde's response and on impulse she kissed Shimako on the cheek that surprises the both of them. "S... sorry..." she said apologetically and looks away but didn't let go of Shimako's hand.

"It's ... okay..." Shimako said and touches the cheek that Yumi had kissed.

"W... where should we go now?" asked Yumi once they left the theatre and to break the silence lingering around them.

Shimako look at her watch before turning her gaze to Yumi, "It's almost twelve, why don't we go and have lunch?"

"Where should we eat then?"

"Where do you want to?"

"Let's check Robinson café, it's a newly opened restaurant near M station."

"Lead the way then."

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter seven

**A/N 1: **This chapter is solely focused on Sachiko ever since she left Japan.

**A/N 2: **The next chapter for **The Sweetest Surprise **will be out one of these days.

* * *

**Chapter seven**

"Sachiko"

* * *

"_It's about to rain again." _whispered Sachiko as she looks up at the darkening sky and closed the curtains to her room and switch on the lights before going back to her desk and started working on the documents that her Father had sent for her to study. The documents were about the Ogasawara Corporation's last year's income statement and her Father wants her to study it before she will be put in the fields of their business to make sure that she knows what she's doing.

'_The fastest route to earn your grandfather's trust is to learn how to run the company without anyone's help.' _Sachiko remembered her Father telling her, when she told him that she wanted to break her engagement with her cousin. And to be able to do that she has to earn the trust of one single man, her grandfather Ogasawara Kujo. She knew that it was a difficult task but she has to do it if she wants to be freed from her engagement and be with the person she loves the most. _'But why would you like to dissolve your engagement with Suguru, he's a fine young man?' _Touro asked her with confusion in his eyes.

'_Simply, because I don't love him, Father. And I'm already in love with someone else.' _Sachiko answered quietly and surprisingly her Father didn't comment on it.

'_Can you tell me if whose this lucky person that catches your heart?'_

'_When the right time comes, you will know but for now I want to focus on dissolving my engagement with Suguru san.'_

Sachiko let out a sigh, which was very unlikely of her as she remembered those memories and pushed back her seat when she heard the phone rings. She stood up and approached her bedside table where the phone was placed, and answered the call without bothering to check the caller ID. "Hello?"

'_Sachiko san?' _a soothing voice of a woman asked from the other end and it made her smile when she recognizes who belongs it to.

"Yes Mother. It's me." Sachiko said and sat on her bed, because she knew that talking to her Mother will take an hour. "How are you?" she asked and her Mother started talking nonstop on the other end that makes her smile.

Ever since, Sachiko left Japan a month ago her Mother would always call her every Friday night and asked her about her week at the university, her progress on studying their family's company and if she's eating well, or if she needed someone to take care of her. Common questions that Mothers do asked to their children if said children were not on their sight. As for her case, her parents were really worried for her because when she decided to leave Japan, she also decided to live on her own without any servants doing the house cores for her. And to ease her parents' worries, she lives in the university's dormitories. "Don't worry about me, Mother. I'm doing just fine. Yes. I'm eating on time and no, for the third time, Mother. I don't need a maid." She said chuckling because she's sure that her Mother was pouting on the other end, which was very unlikely for Ogasawara Sayako to do. "No. I'm locked up in my room because of the rain. Yes. I know, Mother." She said when her Mother reminded her of not going out late at night without anyone accompanying her. "I have to go now, Mother." She said when she heard soft knocks on her door. "Take care of yourself, Mother." Were the last words she said and puts down the phone back to its place and stood up from her bed to answer the door. "Who is it?"

"It's your fairy godmother Mia." A cheerful voice of a woman replied making her smile.

"Just a sec." Sachiko called out as she went to grab her coat and puts it over her clothes which were a pair of jeans and simple green shirt. The very unlikely style of Ogasawara Sachiko, after wearing her coat, she grabs her wallet and keys on her way out of her room and smiled apologetically to the woman with short blonde hair and a pair of bright green eyes. Amelia Maller, same age as her nineteen and a girl with the blood of Japanese – German. She met the blonde on the first day of semester and the two of them hits it off instantly because Mia reminded her of two people back home; Rei and Sei. With the blonde's appearance that resembles Sei and the attitude that reminded her of Rei, a perfect combination of two personas in one body. "Sorry for making you wait. My Mother called" she explained as they walked down the hallway towards the dorms lobby. Where they will asked for their mails for the day if there's any before going to the dorm's cafeteria to eat dinner.

"Nah, that's okay. So, what did the two of you talks about this time?"

"Same as before."

"No news about your precious girlfriend?" Mia teased.

"Mother doesn't know my true relationship with Yumi."

"Oh..." said Mia and didn't ask anymore.

They both stopped on their tracks at the dorm's lobby when they saw a middle age woman, handing out envelopes to the students who were coming in and out of the dorms door, the woman was Mrs. Smith their dorm manager. "You only have one letter today, Miss Ogasawara." The woman said.

"Thank you." Sachiko said as she received the white envelope.

"As for you, Maller. Please come with me. I need to talk to you about something."

"Wait for me here, I'll be right back." Said Mia before leaving Sachiko alone in the lobby and followed the older woman.

As Sachiko waits for the blonde to return she sat down on one of chairs in the lobby and flips the envelope around. Her eyes widens in disbelief and at the same time anticipation after she reads the name of the sender. She then hastily and yet with care opened the letter.

_**Sachiko, **_

_**How are you doing out there? I hope you're doing just fine.**_

_**As for me, I'm alright. So, there's no need for you to worry but I do admit that this first one month without you at my side was hard. But everyone in the Yamayurikai helped me around and cheered me up especially, Shimako san and Touko chan.**_

_**As for Yoshino san, Noriko chan and Nana well those three gets along just fine... umm, let me correct that. All of us in the Yamayurikai got along well. **_

_**So, if you need anything or if something's bothering you, please don't hesitate to sent me a message or call me... You know my number right?**_

_**Until here then, I'll write to you again when I got the chance.**_

_**Take care of yourself and remember that I'm always waiting for you to come home.**_

_**I miss you!**_

_**Your love,**_

_**Yumi**_

_**P. S**_

_**I got your address from Sayako Oba – sama.**_

Sachiko smiled and let one tear to escape her eye as she folded Yumi's letter and hugs it to herself. _'I miss you too.' _She whispered.

"Hey. Are you crying?" a concerned voice of Mia breaks Sachiko from her reverie, that made her wipes the tear away that had escaped her eye in a hurry.

"It's nothing." Sachiko denied as she turned her face away from the blonde.

"I've known you for a month now, Sachiko. So, if you have problems you can tell me." Said Mia as the blonde sat down next to her.

"It's nothing really." Sachiko said and smiled at Mia. But the blonde only stared at her suspiciously before looking down at the envelope she's clutching next to her heart. And a knowing smile graces the blonde's lips.

"It's from her isn't it?" Mia teased and Sachiko ended up blushing which only broadens the blonde's smile. "So, what's with the tears if it's from _her?_" Sachiko didn't answer and her hold on the letter tightened. "Let me guess. You're crying because you missed _her _terribly, don't you?" Sachiko nodded. "Oh, alright then." And the two of them remained quiet for awhile.

"What's Mrs. Smith wants with you?" Sachiko asked to break the silence between them as she neatly folded Yumi's letter and puts it on her coat's pocket.

"It's about my dorm fees. Sadly but my Father hasn't paid for it yet."

"Do you need cash? I could lend you."

"I know. Anyways, thanks for the offer but I still have some extra cash to pay for this months fee." The blonde replied and stood up. "Let's get going." Mia said as the blonde started walking towards the cafeteria. Sachiko followed the blonde and remained silent as she observes Mia and noticed how tensed the blonde was but didn't say anything about it.

_**-I could be the one-**_

Once Sachiko gets back on her room, she sat down on her bed and grabs the phone and dialled the Matsudaira residence number. She waited for five rings before a woman's voice could be heard from the other end.

'_Matsudaira residence, how may I help you?'_

"This is Ogasawara Sachiko, may I speak with Touko?"

'_Just a moment Ogasawara sama, Touko ojou – sama has just arrived from school.' _the woman replied and Sachiko heard some shuffling from the other end and muffled conversations. _**'Touko ojou – sama, there's a call for you.'**_

'_**Who was it?' **_Sachiko heard Touko's voice asked.

'_**It's Sachiko sama.'**_

''_Touko speaking...''_

"Ah. Touko chan, what a good time for me to call." Sachiko said in delighted voice.

"_Indeed, Sachiko onee – sama." _The younger girl said. _"Do you need something, Sachiko onee – sama?"_

Sachiko let out a soft laugh and said. "Sharp as always aren't we, Touko chan?"

"_Well. I learned from you after all. So, let's cut the chase and tell me what you want?"_

Sachiko let out a sigh and asked. "How's Yumi?"

'_What do you mean?'_

"Yumi sent me a letter and I just received it today. I want to know if she's really alright, just like what she said on her letter."

'_Yumi sama's doing fine, Sachiko onee – sama. Besides, Yoshino sama and Shimako sama were always there to support her."_

Sachiko let out another sigh when she heard the names of Yumi's two best friends. She was glad that those two girls were with Yumi while she's away but what's bugging her was the closeness between Yumi and Shimako and when she's about to speak again Touko cuts her off.

"_You're worried about something." _A fact, _"aren't you, Sachiko onee – sama?"_

"You can tell?" Sachiko said chuckling.

"_Yes." _Was the curt reply. _"What is it?"_

Long silence followed by another sigh as Sachiko pulled out Yumi's letter from her coat's pocket. "What's going on between Yumi and Shimako san?"

"_What do you want to know?" _was the question that made Sachiko uncomfortable or rather scared of what might be the answer to her next inquiry.

"I want to know everything..."

'_As you wish, Sachiko onee – sama. I will tell you everything that I know."_

_**-I could be the one-**_

As Sachiko lay on her bed that night, she's still wondering about her conversation with Touko earlier and couldn't help but be worried for unknown reason.

"_After you left a month ago Yumi sama had been down and distant. And if not because of Shimako sama and Yoshino sama's persistence she'll be staying that way until now. But the one who helped the most was Shimako sama. She never left Yumi sama's side wherever Yumi sama goes and whatever she does. Shimako sama was always there and during weekends Shimako sama would always find a way to drag Yumi sama out of her house. Even I couldn't help her out the way Shimako sama did, sadly but that's the truth and I'm glad, for all of her helped I mean. So, I think it's natural to say that the two of them became closer to each other than before."_

"_I understand. So, everything was my fault for Yumi to feel that way..."_

"_Sachiko onee – sama, it's not your fault and I'm sure that Yumi sama will say the same. Besides, you left for a reason right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then you don't have to worry. I'll watch over Yumi sama for you."_

"_Thank you, Touko chan. Please take care of Yumi for me."_

_I promise until you come back."_

Sachiko glances at the phone on her bedside table and before she could stop herself, she found her fingers dialling the Fukuzawa residence and waited in anticipation.

'_Fukuzawa?' _a male's voice answered and Sachiko recognizes it to be Yumi's brother. Fukuzawa Yuki.

"Yuki san."

'_Yes?'_

"It's me Sachiko. Can I speak to Yumi?"

'_Ah. Sachiko san, I'm sorry but Yumi was already asleep. But you could try calling again tomorrow.'_

"I see. Well then, I'll just call some other time. Thank you for your time." She said politely and puts down the phone back to its place.

One week later...

"I'm taking a break from everything." Sachiko declared as she walks next to Mia on their way back to their dormitories one afternoon.

"Pardon?" asked Mia frowning as she stopped on her tracks and waited for Sachiko to do the same. "Please elaborate. What do you mean you're taking a break from everything?"

"I'm going back home." Sachiko answered as she faces the blonde.

"Going back... Oh. You mean you're going back to Japan?"

"Yes."

"Why? And how long will you be gone?"

Sachiko turned and started walking again as she answered the blonde's question. "I'm going back home for one reason."

"Fukuzawa Yumi?"

"Yes."

_**To be continued...**_

.


End file.
